


Caution, Side Effects May occur when Administering Drugs of an Unknown Quantity To Petulant Dwarven Kings

by mephestopheles



Series: Trope Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Community: trope_bingo, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Thorin is a Softie, Top Bilbo, dwarven genetics play havoc with elven truth serums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/pseuds/mephestopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elves want information. They drug Thorin to get it. It doesn't have the result they intended. Cue Bilbo sneaking into Thorin's cell. For smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution, Side Effects May occur when Administering Drugs of an Unknown Quantity To Petulant Dwarven Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrivingArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingArtist/gifts).



> This is pointless smut, there might be pretensions to a plot but I assure you they are specious. This fic is for StrivingArtist just because. It's also to fill the prompt Sexpollen in my trope Bingo square. I understand that drugging can lead to people to believe that this is at least dub-con, but I assure you that's not the case. If you see anything that might lead you feel that way, please let me know and I will add the tag.
> 
> So far, it's just shameless porn in a mirkwood cell. Including Praise kink and bottom Thorin because those two things are hot.

Bilbo watches from the shadows cast by the ring. The world is slowed, muffled and muted by the heavy golden band around his middle finger. He’s wearing it too often these days. A necessary precaution deep inside the darkened halls of one King of Mirkwood.

These elves are not the kind and benevolent ones he had met in Rivendell. They are watchful suspicious, very nearly paranoid. Well if he had giant malevolent spiders living on his doorstep he supposed he’d would be the same. Still, they have his friends locked up in the dungeon and Bilbo has yet to find a way to free them.

He speaks to all of them in turn. Except for their king. He has yet to find Thorin anywhere in the dungeon and he is getting a tad frantic. Six days of searching from the throne room on down and he hasn’t come upon where they had stashed the impertinent, stubborn, loud-mouthed dwarven king. It is ridiculous. One would think he would have at least Heard him by now.

Bilbo finally decides that the best plan is to follow the elven guards. It’s achingly dull work, though finally, FINALLY, he hears the guards muttering as they bring meals down to the dwarven captives.

“I’ve never seen anyone take as much as that one.”

“Dwarves are stubborn. Give him an extra dose.”

“He’s been getting extra doses the last three days. It’s not doing anything. Not that I can see anyway. All he does ias snarl. If I lose a hand, it’s your fault.”

“Complain all you want. If you don’t follow the King’s orders, it’s only your head.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Bilbo follows them at a discrete pace, and chews his lip to still the worry churning in his gut. They can only be talking about one dwarf. There is only one that is as stubborn as all that. Leave it to Thorin bloody Oakenshield to need to be drugged. Valar this didn’t bode well. He hurries as fast as he can and still keep silent.

He isn’t sure if the ring muffles his own sounds or not, but he definitely isn’t taking any chances. Once he spies their destination he hurries ahead of them down a darkened corridor and down to where he can hear stomping and snarling.

Thorin is practically rabid. His hair is askew, his clothes rucked, and he has a wild look to his eyes. By all that is green, what have they done to him? The guard opens the gate and jumps away from Thorin’s outstretched hands and seething rage.

The distance gives Bilbo enough space to slip past them and duck into the cell with Thorin. He knows he’ll be trapped until they come back with more food for Thorin, but if nothing else it will give him a chance to look over the dwarf and make sure he’s okay.

They leave and lock the gate with a resounding clang and darkness and silence descend in the small cell. Once the elves have gone a change occurs over Thorin. His shoulders sag, a pained, needy moan slips past his lips and Bilbo is scandalised to watch as he ruts against the bars of the cage.

Once.

Twice.

A broken moan falls from Thorin’s lips and he stops grinding, his whole body looks like it’s trembling from the effort. What have they given him? Without thinking, Bilbo slips the ring from his finger.

“Valar wept, Thorin. What have they done to you?”

Thorin starts and falls against the bars of the cell, his eyes wild and scanning the dark. When they land on Bilbo, he can see Thorin’s tiny shake of his head. Disbelief etched into his features.

Bilbo closes the distance between them and feels Thorin’s forehead. His skin is heated, hotter than any other time Bilbo has accidentally touched the dwarf-king. Thorin flinches under his hand, and a tiny aching sound slips past his defences.

“Bilbo?”

“Yes, now tell me what have they done?”

“You’re here? You survived the spiders. Thank Mahal, I’m so sorry Bilbo. I feared the worst.” Thorin shuddered and he slumped against the bars. “P-Please, Master Baggins, you must step away.”

“What have they done to you.” Bilbo snaps. He doesn’t like the look of Thorin, hates the look in his eye and the sweat that beads on his forehead.

“I know not. Please, do not touch me. I fear I may not be able to control myself.”

Bilbo takes his hand away from Thorin’s head and steps back, giving the dwarf as much space as he can in the contained cell. Thorin breathes a little easier, but his entire body is taut as a bow string, and he still sweats horribly.

“Thorin, I heard the guards, they’ve been drugging you. Do you know what it is?” Bilbo asked. Thorin reacts to his voice with a shudder and slumps further to the floor of the cell.

“I know not. I apologize, Master Burglar. I’m not in fine form, and I fear. . .” He whines. Thorin Oakenshield whined, a thin reedy sound escapes past his lips and his body twitches. “I have no answer that is satisfactory. I believe they wished to interrogate me, and thought to loosen my tongue. Whatever it is, has had an undesirable side effect.”

“What exactly? You look feverish. Thorin, let me help you, please.”

Thorin pants against the bars and Bilbo notices a blush as it steals across Thorin’s features. “Do not-“ Thorin’s voice stutters and he whines yet again.

Bilbo reaches for him again. Thorin is in agony, and if he can help him but a little, he will do all he can. He draws Thorin away from the bars and closer to the bedroll at the back of the cell. Between one instant and another, Bilbo is plastered against the wall, Thorin’s larger body covering his, surrounding him, filling his view. The dwarf’s large hands cover his face and his hot wet lips descend on Bilbo’s.

Bilbo’s hobbit senses are shocked and he stands there utterly still as Thorin’s tongue slides into his mouth, licks at his teeth. Shock is quickly replaced by desire and he shivers against Thorin.

Before he can reciprocate, the dwarf is throwing himself back, shaking his head. “No, I’m sorry, Master Baggins. Please. You shouldn’t be in here with me. I don’t know what I’m capable of in this state. I. Will. Not. Harm. You.”

“Of all the silly, ridiculous notions. You hurt me? I’m fully capable of stopping you if I didn’t want your advances.” Bilbo says, and adjusted his torn weskit.

Thorin is shaking his head. “If I unleashed even a tenth of what I’m feeling, I fear I will do you great damage, Bilbo. And I would rather dash myself against the bars than see you thus harmed.” Thorin is sweating profusely, his breathing coming in sharp pants and Bilbo can see the obvious tent in his trousers.

Bilbo leans forward and takes Thorin’s hand in his. With a sharp tug he upsets the dwarf onto the bedroll and straddles his hips. “You, are going to listen to me.” He says, and gives Thorin a firm press of his hips. Thorin’s response is a lovely groan and an answering buck, but he doesn’t try to upset Bilbo, nor does he touch him. Thorin’s hands are clenched at his side, and his eyes haven’t lost that wild look. But even if the half light, Bilbo can see they are clear. So the drug doesn’t cloud the mind then. Good.

Bilbo runs his fingers gently through Thorin’s hair and brushes his lips against his brow. “Let me take care you, Thorin.” Bilbo whispers as he continues to untangle the mess Thorin’s hair had become. It requires a comb and more time than he has, but the motion soothes Thorin and he relaxes under him.

“That’s it,” Bilbo whispers. “You’re doing wonderfully. Breathe, in and out.” Bilbo isn’t sure why he continues to speak, but the running dialogue seems to help Thorin. It grounds the dwarf even as he shivers under Bilbo’s attention.

Bilbo leans close and presses his lips against Thorin’s forehead and down his face, only barely touching his lips before continuing to his jaw and neck. Thorin lets out a groan and his hips stutter against Bilbo’s, harsh pleas fall from his lips.

Bilbo shushes him and cradles Thorin’s face between his hands. “I’ve got you. You’re so strong, Thorin. You’re amazing, you know that.”

Thorin descends into Khuzdul, and while Bilbo hasn’t figured out a lot of it yet, he has figured out some of the context. Thorin is very good a prevaricating in all languages it seems.

Bilbo bites Thorin’s bottom lip, flicks his tongue out to soothe the sting. “I mean it. I don’t just mean now, Thorin. You’ve carried your people for over a hundred years. And you’re on a quest to bring them home. It is awe-inspiring. You confounded, stubborn, wonderful, dwarf. I am in awe of you.”

“Please, Bilbo,” Thorin whispers, his entire body is shaking under Bilbo and he’s wonderfully hard against Bilbo’s belly. “Please.”

The whine in Thorin’s voice goes right down Bilbo’s spine and he deepens the kiss. Licking his way into Thorin’s mouth and tugging gently on Thorin’s hair. Bilbo rubs against Thorin, rocking his hard cock in Thorin’s. The dwarf groans into his mouth and his hands shake at his sides but he still keeps them there. Bilbo knows he wants to touch, craves to touch Bilbo, but the king is so worried of harming Bilbo he refuses to let himself loose.

Now is not the time to dissuade Thorin. Not with words at least. Thorin needs to be shown just how capable Bilbo is. Bilbo rolls his hips, once, twice. Bites at Thorin’s bottom lip and tugs at his hair.

Thorin lets out a harsh gasp and rocks into him. He keeps pleading, but he won’t elaborate. Just ‘please’, over and over.

“How can I help you if you won’t tell me what you need?” Bilbo teases. He slides his hands down along Thorin’s chest and tugs at the hem of his tunic and lifts it over Thorin’s head. Thorin is unresisting under Bilbo’s direct gaze.

How he’s wanted to touch Thorin. How he’s wanted to run his fingers over the planes of muscle and sinew and skin. He kisses along Thorin’s collarbone, scraping his teeth along the raised surface. Bilbo smiles as Thorin shudders underneath him, his hips buck hard. He continues down and tugs Thorin’s nipple into his mouth, worries it with his teeth.

Thorin cries out and lifts off the floor. Bilbo forces Thorin back down, and catches his eye, smirking around the bit of flesh. He bites and sucks, and pinches the other with his free hand. Thorin is writhing underneath him, growling and shaking as he lays on the floor of the cell. His legs have fallen open and he shakes underneath Bilbo.

Bilbo traces his fingers down across the flat plane of Thorin’s stomach, the muscles bunching underneath his fingertips as he gets closer to the band of his trousers.

He caresses the skin just above where skin meets trouser and runs them back up along Thorin’s side.

“Must you tease?” Thorin grinds out between clenched teeth.

Bilbo looks up, sees the same wild look, but Thorin’s eyes remain clear, desperately aroused. Bilbo releases the stiff nipple and shifts his hips as he leans to brush his lips against Thorin’s.

“I’m not a tease,” He whispers. “But I have a rare opportunity to satisfy my curiosity. And I am as much a Took, as a Baggins, dear dwarf. My curiosity will be slacked tonight.”

“So you only wish me for a prize?”

Bilbo groans. “Oh you, stubborn, fool.” He kisses Thorin hard, claiming his mouth, plundering its depths, curling his tongue around Thorin’s and riding his hips down hard. “You are not a prize to be claimed. Not a prize to be won or fought over. You are a dwarf of inestimable character. With a rather rude and verbose tongue. And you have managed to awaken in me a desperate need to prove myself.

“To prove I am worthy of your attention,” Bilbo admits. The admission hangs in the air between them. It is easier to say in the dark of that tiny cell. Where no one else can hear it. “I’m in awe of you and desperate to prove you wrong by turns. And I’ve wanted to bend you over since you walked into my smial and called me a grocer.”

Thorin whines, and his head falls back against the floor with a dull thud. Bilbo shucks their trousers off and presses hot skin against skin, groaning as pleasure and desire settle in his belly.

“Valar, what I wouldn’t give for some oil right now.”

“Take me. Please, Bilbo.”

Bilbo shakes his head and rocks his hips, sliding their cocks against each other. “I’m not a cad, Thorin. I will not hurt you seeking my own pleasure.”

Thorin looks up and grabs Bilbo’s face in his large hands. He pulls Bilbo down and claims his mouth in a searing kiss. “And if I want you too.”

Thorin’s words curl in his chest and Bilbo’s heart beats wildly. “Have you ever been taken dry? I can assure you it’s not something you’d forget. No, I have other plans for now. And if we get an opportunity before I get us free, then I shall endeavour to bring some oil.” He bit Thorin’s lip. “If not, the next town we come across, and I’ll have you bent and begging. Would you like that?”

Thorin’s hips buck hard and erratically against his own. Bilbo grasps their cocks in one hand, the sweat of their mingled bodies just enough to provide some slick. He squeezes and moans as he jerks them off in unison.

“Would you like me to fuck you, lick you open and slide my fist inside your arse? Tell me Thorin, would you beg for my cock? Would you beg for my tongue?” Bilbo grunts and shudders but can’t stop whispering the dirty things he wants to do to Thorin.

“Had you arrived first, I’d have wiped that smug look off your face and bent you over my dining table. I’d have licked you open until you begged for me and then dragged you to my bedroom. Would have had you screaming my name as you came.

“Now that would have been an interesting thing had Dwalin come upon us.” Bilbo’s lost in his little fantasy, when he hears Thorin’s cry, feels him tighten under him. Thorin comes with a yell and he’s panting and gasping for breath.

Before Bilbo can utter a word, he’s grabbed around the waist and pulled up closer. Thorin swallows his length and sucks hard. Bilbo groans and pleasure rides along his nerves. He can’t help but buck into that hot, wet and pliant mouth.

Whispering encouraging words and dirty things. “Oh, Valar, you’d have liked that wouldn’t you? Dwalin finding us. You bent over my bed, your arse plundered and waiting the two of us. I’m not the only one with that little fantasy am I?”

He can’t keep up the words, not with Thorin’s tongue doing wickedly talented things to the underside of his cock. He manages to warn Thorin with a brief tug of his hair but Thorin buries his nose in the soft thatch of hair and hollows out his cheeks as he sucks hard.

Bilbo’s vision whites out and his hips stutter. He comes with a bitten off cry and sags down against his dwarf.

It takes him several moments to remember what breathing is like, and he curls around Thorin, kissing along his jaw, languid. Large arms wrap around him and roll them over away from the door. Bilbo still has half his clothes on, and he will have to don that ring again and leave Thorin soon. But for now, he can curl up against him, and listen to the steady beat of Thorin’s heart.

They have a lot to discuss later. Bilbo hopes it will go well, but knowing them and their track record, it will likely devolve into arguing. Perhaps though, it might end up with Thorin bent over, or on his knees after. That is a thought worth pursuing at a later date **.**


End file.
